


The Tow Oasis

by paraboobizarre



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in ancient Egypt, Tom and Bill rule over neighboring kingdoms and everything's fine and dandy till one day Bill wants to have something that actually belongs to his brother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I am unworthy…unworthy, yadda yadda yadda!” Delicate hands fluttered through the air, emphasizing the point.  
On another stool, sitting as was custom, a few steps lower, was a short and pudgy man. He tried to inconspicuously wipe at the sweat that was pouring down over his shaven head and into his face. The material of his thin tunic was already sticking onto his back.

The slightest breeze billowed the tall curtains hanging between the massive pillars lining the hall but it quickly got lost in the vast expanse of the hall. The vezir dabbed at his shiny forehead to keep the stinging sweat from running into his eyes as he blinked up at the impressive throne at the top of the steps.

“And then this whole pyramid business!” The young man shuddered theatrically, shiny black hair bobbing in time with the movement.  
“Seriously, I am 18 years old – how morbid is it that I am expected to supervise the construction of my own grave?” He rolled a grape between two fingers, inspecting it closely before he popped it into his mouth.

“Has your Majesty picked a site yet?” The vezir asked, gasping quietly for air that wasn’t stiff with the late afternoon heat. The air in this god forsaken place seemed to stand absolutely still.  
“As a matter of fact, I have,” the other one answered, leisurely inspecting his nails, wiping them at his robe before he continued, “about half a day off to the East from where my dear uncle resides now.”

The vezir gulped when his brain had processed the information so casually presented to him just now.  
“But that’s...that is...” He started to babble, the sweat starting down between his shoulder blades in a veritable river now.  
“That is...your Majesty’s brother...your Majesty?”

“So?” Arching one eyebrow in interrogation, the young king picked up one of the many cats that roamed the generous halls of the palace at every hour of the day, depositing it in his lap and rubbing behind its ears.

Even from where he sat hunched over in his chair at the end of the steps, the vezir could hear the deep throaty rumble of the cat’s purr, the animal’s eyes narrowing to mere slits as it enjoyed the attention.

“I would never question your majesty’s judgement on that matter but this already lies in your brother’s territory...”  
“Yes, it is...” Nimble fingers brushed along the cat’s ears, pulling them back slightly, giving the jet black animal an even more sinister look than it already possessed.  
“It’s an oasis. I think I would like my last residence to have something akin to a view,” he gestured outside, sighing heavily, “other than sand and shrubs, that is...as beautifully quaint as it is.”

ℵℵℵ

“It’s my oasis.” Tom casually draped one leg over the massive armrest of his throne, letting it dangle.  
Bill was feeling more and more indignant. Not only had his brother insisted he come here in person to present his request, but Tom didn't even offer him a chair; there was a tiny little stool, propped up at the foot of the stairs but he would be damned if he sat on that like any other common person.

“You’re not even using it!” Bill cried out, frustration beginning to wear on him, “You haven’t even commanded anyone with the construction of your pyramid yet!” How could his brother he so stubborn?!

Tom grinned, sizing Bill up in that typical big brother fashion that always managed to drive Bill up the wall.  
“I plan on living a long time, brother.” Bill just huffed, rudely pushing his brother's leg off the armrest and sitting down on it himself.  
“I want that oasis, Tom.” He growled, feeling impatience boil in his middle, like lava inside a volcano. Tom simply chuckled in response, poking Bill in the thigh with his toes and the unyielding heat in his belly boiled a little higher.

“Suppose I let you build your little pyramid there – what do I get in exchange for my oasis?” Tom asked, pulling himself into an upright sitting position and propping up his arm on Bill's naked thigh and Bill cursed himself for not wearing a longer garment today. Tom looked at him with big curious eyes. A fake look, of course, Bill knew his brother probably already had a plan of his own as far as the Tow oasis was concerned. Tom never was unprepared.

“Ummm...what would you like to have in exchange?” Bill hazarded, wriggling on the armrest, his discomfort increasing when he saw a superior little smile flicker over his brother's face.

“We bet and the winner gets the oasis. I bet you I can spend ten million sesterces on one single meal.” Tom twirled the hem of Bill’s tunic between his fingers, tugging lightly on the thin material.

“Not even if you invite every single peasant living in that minuscule kingdom of yours,” Bill teased, snatching the garment from between his brother’s fingers. He smoothed it back down over his knees and Tom sighed quietly in what seemed defeat.

“Your oasis is as good as _mine!_ ” Bill smirked and hopped off the armrest.  
He sauntered down the stairs, turning only when his brother called after him.

“I’ll send you something fitting to wear for the occasion. Expect my messenger soon!” Bill just waved over his back, biting down an amused little smile as he walked away.

Ten million sesterces! Tom would have to serve him every tiny bite covered in gold leaf and even then the expenses wouldn’t even come close...

ℵℵℵ

Not even a week later the promised messenger arrived, delivering a message from his brother and a tiny bundle wrapped in plain cloth.  
As usual his brother’s writing was a partly illegible scrawl. Some of his hieroglyph seemed to stand exactly upside down – typical!

The dinner was to be held in two days and the clothes Bill was supposed to wear were in the bundle. Lazily Bill unfastened the knot, tugging at the corners to get the cloth to open up. A quiet clicking sound could be heard before a convolute of pearls slid out of the folds, rolling over his mattress and coiling in on themselves like a shiny snake.  
A little note fluttered out after the jewellery.

  
_Wear this. And nothing else._   


With two pointy fingers, Bill picked up the convolute and pulled it apart. A few moments later, he gasped, a distinct heat spreading through his cheeks before he stuffed the offending “garment” back into the bundle.

ℵℵℵ

It was already dusk when he walked down the poorly lit hallway. Bill shivered and tugged the flimsy excuse for a cape he wore closer around himself. Light spilled out of an opened door into the corridor and he slipped through the crack into the room behind it.

“You’re over dressed,” Tom said in way of a greeting, indicating the cloak he wore with a dismissive wave of his hands.  
Bill huffed quietly in indignation, letting the garment slip off his shoulders and discarding it on the floor as he walked up the stairs to where their meal was set up.

Two tricliniums with a dainty little table between them; on the table nothing bit a bowl of figs and two faïence cups.  
“Those better be the most expensive figs ever!” Bill teased as he walked over to his assigned place, making a move to sit down but a firm grip of his wrist prevented him from doing so.

“The pearls look good on you,” his brother commented, completely ignoring Bill’s previous statement. Tom tugged lightly at the single strand of iridescent orbs that wound its way round Bill’s hips.

“Turn around for me, will you?”  
Bill bit down a shiver, when he felt a rough fingertip trace down his backbone to his ass, plucking at the strand of pearls where it vanished between his legs.

“That looks even better than I thought it would,” his brother purred, running his flat palm down the back of his thighs before he smacked him lightly on the ass.

“You make all your little conquests dress up like that?” Bill asked, carefully lowering himself on the triclinium. The pearl underwear might have looked good but it certainly disqualified itself for every day use the moment one attempted to actually sit down.

Tom watched him closely, a self-satisfied smile plastered all over his face.  
“Fig?” He asked casually, tossing one of the ripe fruits towards him and Bill caught it awkwardly against his chest.

“You're so saying goodbye to that oasis of yours,” Bill mumbled, his lips already pursed around the fruit in his hand.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his brother watch him intently. Tom's toes were digging into the folds of the soft cloth covering the triclinium, the long line of his legs, slightly more muscular than his own, up to the hem of the short tunic his brother wore; the way Bill could just about see the tiny swell of his twin's ass, he soft shadows between his thighs, the way the shirt was just short or long enough to reveal that Tom didn't wear anything under it.

His mouth started to water and it was not only because of the overpowering sweetness of the ripe fig. For a few moments they sat in silence and Bill tried his best to ignore the subtle sucking and smacking noises from the triclinium vis á vis as his brother slurped away at the ripe fig. He bit into his own, a healthy amount of the sickeningly sweet juice squirting out of the fruit down all over his chest. He tried to wipe it away as casually as possible, yet didn't fail to notice the decidedly devious smile flickering over his twin's face.

“Take of the pearls,”  
“Huh?”  
Tom slid off the triclinium, casually sitting down next to Bill.

Despite the warm evening air, Bill shivered under his brother's gaze and Tom trailed a finger along the string of pearls across his hips.  
The pearls clicked against each other, then the clasp snapped and the intricate net of pearls covering the last bits of him slid down. Tom chuckled quietly when he tugged the pearls off and Bill hastily reached for a small cushion to cover himself.

“And now for the expensive part of the meal,” Tom announced as he reached under the bed, producing a bowl of smooth black stone, with a little stick of the same material in it. Mortar and pestle.

His mouth slightly open, Bill watched his twin put the pearls into the bowl. With a quick, forceful move, the pestle ground down into the bowl. Bill winced as the pearls cracked and crunched under the force. He looked at his brother, a doubtful look plastered all over his face.

Bill leaned forward, the pillow slipping from its assigned place but he was far to engrossed to care at this point. Inside the smooth black walls of the mortar, dust of cracked pearls clung to the polished surface of the stone, white powder looking a bit like chalk, shards of still opalescent spheres and Tom moved the pestle again, crushing them even further.

“Tom, what are you - ” Bill began but stopped when his twin put a finger to his lips, shushing him.  
Tom reached under the triclinium again, producing a simple clay jug this time. Bill wrinkled his nose as the strong scent of the liquid inside hit his nose. Vinegar.

“Like I said, this is the expensive part,” Tom laughed as he reached for one of the up to now unused faïence cup. Tom tipped the mortar over it and the crushed pearls slid from the bowl into the glass. Taking up the jug, Tom poured some of the vinegar into the glass before he held it out for Bill to inspect.

Inside, with some of the white fine powder still floating on top, bubbles rose to the surface, a subdued hissing sound accompanying it. Tom gently swirled the liquid in the cup and the hissing and bubbling increased, the vinegar growing opaque as the pearls dissolved even further. Bill gaped at his brother in disbelief, the ominous little smile on his twin's face only furthering his confusion. Surely Tom didn't expect _him_ to drink that?!

“Cheers!” Tom raised his glass, his eyes dancing in delight. “To _my_ oasis,” he added, before he tipped the glass and drained it in one go.

Just imagining the absolutely foul taste of the drink made Bill flinch in sympathetic disgust. Tom shuddered, slammed the cup down on the dainty little table and reached for Bill's cup, which had been filled with wine, finishing the rest of it.  
“Damn, that was gross!” Tom shuddered again and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Ow!” Tom groused, rubbing at his arm where Bill had just hit him.  
“Ten million sesterces?!” Bill cried out, “that's your fancy ten million meal?” Bill grabbed the empty glass, thrusting it under Tom's nose.

With one fluid move, Tom took the glass out of his hand, putting it back on the table.  
“Actually the pearls cost me a little more than that but yeah...” Tom shrugged eloquently, “you can take it up with my treasurer if you want to check on the exact price.”

Tom ducked his head, affecting shyness while he squinted up at Bill through long lashes.  
“I'll have to raise the taxes to fill the gaping hole your little thong ripped into my budget...” Tom whispered, his voice dropping down into that tantalizingly low tone of voice that made Bill's skin tingle in anticipation. Fingertips marched up over his kneecap, down the length of his thigh and Bill instinctively reached for the small pillow, covering himself again.

“I...uh...” Bill stated but felt his brain grind to a halt when his brother's hand closed over his own where he clutched at the tiny cushion.  
Tom's hand was warm, hot even and Bill could feel his skin start to prickle where his brother held his hand, a warm tickling that made him itch inside his own skin.

“It's late already,” Tom mumbled, leaning in closer, his breath ghosting against Bill's cheeks, smelling of wine.  
“You should stay here over night...”

Even with his head bowed down, avoiding his brother's inquisitive looks, Bill could tell his brother was searching his face, watching him closely and he knew he was burning up right now.  
“Bill?” A stray strand of hair was brushed out of his face, tucked behind his ear, Tom's fingers curling behind the shell of it, fingertips pushing against his scalp, running up into his hair.

Tom moved up closer, the sheets whispering and Bill instinctively drew up his knees closer to his chest and crowded against the stack of pillows at the headboard.

“That image of you wearing nothing but those pearls,” Tom mumbled, his hand coming down on Bill's kneecap as he moved up even closer, “...I'll never get that out of my head ever again...” He grabbed at Bill's knees pushing his legs apart and moving up between his spread thighs, planting his hands on either side of Bill's hips.

Bill's heart was hammering against his ribs so hard he was sure his brother had to hear it as well.  
Every breath washed against his cheeks, warming his skin and when Tom exhaled Bill breathed in, tasting the wine in his brother's breath, the sugary sweetness of the fruit, a preview of what kissing Tom would be like...

“I could think of one more way for you to get the oasis, you know...” Tom mumbled, ducking his head and brushing his lips along his jawline in an almost kiss and Bill's breath hitched in his throat.  
“...earn it, sort of. I'm sure you'd like it as well...”

“Earn it?!” Bill echoed his brother's words, his voice dripping his sarcasm. He twisted out of the cage of his brother's arms, almost tripping down the stairs as he hurriedly grabbed his discarded cloak and threw it over his shoulders again. The pitter-patter of his bare feet slapping against the smooth sandstone floor seemed inordinately loud and hectic as he hastened down the hallway towards the door.

“Just think about!” Tom's voice carried through the high-ceilinged hall, “I'll still be here when you've changed you mind!”  
Then the heavy wooden door fell back into its lock behind him and Bill ran down the dusky corridor.

ℵℵℵ

Boring, boring, boring...everything was just...so boring!  
The early afternoon sun was scorching hot, forcing everything to a standstill, even the air; it seemed to hover in the suffocating heat of the hall.  
He was growing restless and snappish, even more so than usual. And then there was still the Tow Oasis business.

It had been a little more than a week since that ominous dinner bet with his brother and try as he might, Bill could not get the night's event out of his head. Every idle moment presenting itself to him was an invitation to replay that evening, embellish it a little, toy with the _what ifs_.  
What if he hadn't run away like a silly little girl?

Bill sighed despondently, rolling his eyes at himself.  
If he had stayed he would have that god forsaken oasis right now...probably he would also have troubles sitting down but then again...he'd have the oasis! What was a sore bum compared to spending eternity in an oasis like that, with such a magnificent view...  
He would have to get it somehow!

Down at the far end of the hall, a horrible whining and yowling jerked him out of his thoughts. Two of his cats were fighting, a convolute of black fur rolling around on a ridiculously expensive Persian carpet, their claws digging into the material, ripping out threads of silk as they fought.

Bill's first reaction was to reach for something heavy to throw at his ill-behaved cats and to break up their fight before his costly possessions where shredded to pieces but he stopped in mid motion, a devious little smile spreading on his face...

ℵℵℵ

“But your Majesty?!” The man stammered as he gripped his brush. Bill huffed and rolled his eyes, shooting a deprecatory glance over his shoulder at the scrivener behind him.

“Shut up and write!” He snapped, glaring daggers at the frail old man, who gripped his brush with a shaking hand, the inkwell in his other, with the thick mixture of soot and gum arabic jittering in time with the underling's nervous jerks; the thick mixture swayed precariously close to the rim of the inkwell and Bill squeezed his eyes shut, half expecting a big fat glob of the oily substance to land on his bare back and ruin his plans for tonight.

“I swear if you splatter that all over me I'll have you beheaded, no questions asked!” He hissed at the scrivener before he turned his head back, propping it up on his folded arms, waiting for the man to begin writing.  
A tentative brush down his left shoulder made him shiver, the warm ink cooling off on his skin almost immediately.

“I want your best script! An don't save on the gold, alright?” Bill mumbled, feeling already a little drowsy as he lay on his stomach, his eyes slipping close while the brush slowly worked its way across his shoulder blades, then lower and lower still...

ℵℵℵ

Boring, boring, boring...everything was just...so _exceedingly_ boring!  
Tom wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, refilling his cup again. As nice as it was, being king and all, and ruling over his own land, in all honesty, there wasn't all that much to do. Especially not when he was all alone with his brother sitting in an equally pompous palace a good day's journey away from him.

He missed Bill, in a strange sort of way. Bill was annoying and spoiled, talked non-stop and never let anyone finish their sentences, had an unnerving fetish for cats and a horrible taste in food and furniture but still...he _really_ missed his brother.

Their parents had agreed to split their enormous kingdom and give each of the brothers a part of it the day Bill and Tom had whacked each other in the head with a set of costly urns in a childish and senseless fight over who would be king when they were grown-ups.

Bill, in keeping with his insane sense of entitlement, didn't see how being the second born made him any less worthy...he still didn't and eternally prided himself on the fact that his kingdom was just a tad bigger than Tom's.

From the far end of the hall, a tiny figure approached him, all flapping cloth and hurried little steps as the short man scurried closer, already starting to bow rhythmically even though he was still as much as fifty paces away from the throne.

“Your Majesty!” The man puffed out, falling down on both knees at the foot of the steps and Tom winced as he heard the underling's kneecaps crack against the hard tiles of the floor.

“Your brother has sent a present –” An unlovely, hollow rasping sound marked the break where the man gasped for breath before he continued, “demanding that it be shown to you immediately!”

Tom's ears perked up at that and he leaned forward, inspecting the messenger more closely.  
“He's here himself?” He asked, trying to hide his excitement as best as he could.

The man grimaced in an exaggerated show of disappointment and shook his head.  
“He just sent the uh...present for your Majesty. Would your Highness like to see it?”  
Tom sighed, silently cursing Bill for lacking the guts to show up himself and waved at the man to go bring whatever present his brother had sent.

A few minutes later a couple of men dragged in a heavy and long bundle, a thick material rolled up in itself. All along the hallway Tom could hear their puffing breaths and quiet groans as they hauled his brother's obviously enormously heavy present nearer to the steps leading up to his throne.  
Tom squinted and eventually discerned what the men were carrying. A rug.  
Bill sent him a rug?!

With a dull thud the rolled up thing landed on the floor and Tom could have sworn it wriggled while the men retreated their steps backwards, bowing to him till they were almost out of sight before they slipped out through the thick door at the end of the hall.

Lazily finishing the last of his drink, Tom sauntered down the stairs, tipping the rug with his foot to get it to unroll.  
Unroll it did, surprisingly fast and steady so until, at the end of the rug, something pale and black haired rolled out of the rug, springing to its feet and swaying a little in place till it found its balance again and stood upright, one hand already placed on a cocked hip.

“Bill?” Tom rubbed at his eyes incredulously and slumped down heavily on one of the stone steps. The strong afternoon light filtered through the heavy drapes, lightening his brother's silhouette from the side. Tom gulped heavily, his mouth as dry as if he had just swallowed a handful of sand.  
He could see his twin's lithe frame and the fine lines of his body, the vague glittering of what seemed to be gold script decorating his brother's skin, apart from which Bill was stark naked...

Tom cleared his throat, somehow willing his brain to work again, trying to tame the flabbergasted look on his face into the usual suave expression.

“You're wearing even less than last time,” he commented, trying to hide his excitement even though his palms were already sweaty round the cup in his hand, “ that's uh...an achievement in itself...”

Bill just smiled and walked closer to his twin's sitting place while Tom tried his hardest not to stare too noticeably at his brother's groin but instead focus on that pretty face of his.

“So umm...” Tom nervously tugged a couple of dreads behind his ear, “I assume this is a message for me?” He asked, gesturing at the black and gold script winding its way all around his brother's body.

Bill nodded, the smile turning up a notch, becoming something between ominous and seductive as he did a full turn in front of Tom, his arms raised at shoulder level, letting Tom inspect the artwork.  
“Like it?”

Tom studied the script trying to make out individual words as his brother paraded himself in front of him but his attention was sidetracked when he saw the symbols marching up and down the insides of his brother's thighs.

“I think it may take some time to read that...” Tom pulled himself to his feet, holding out his hand for Bill to take, “so why don't we take this to some quiet place where I can fully appreciate the artwork, huh?” He purred, taking his brother's hand and pulling him up the stairs with him, back to his private rooms. Bill's pearly laughter echoed off the long halls before Tom pulled the door back into its lock behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

With a dull thud Bill landed on the bed in an unceremonious tumble of flailing limbs, flying hair and high pitched giggling sounds. Tom stood at the side of the bed, watching Bill as his brother composed himself again and scooted up closer to the headboard, crooking a finger and beckoning Tom closer.

“So, what's this message you have for me, huh?” Tom slinked on the mattress, coming to sit next to Bill's legs, which were drawn close to his chest again, just like last time. Accurately painted symbols marched up over his brother's shin, over his kneecap down his thigh and Tom traced some of them with his fingers, feeling the slightly crumbling texture of the gold leaf where it as pasted onto his twin's skin.

Bill grabbed his hand, bringing it up to his mouth, planting a tiny kiss in the middle of Tom's palm, his eyes dancing in mischievous delight as he looked at him through thickly khol-rimmed eyes.  
“It starts on my back...then all the way down the back of my legs, continues down my chest, legs down, up the insides of my thighs again and...you know...” Bill blushed and let go off Tom's hand again.

“Turn around for me then?” Tom asked quietly, not wanting to scare his brother off again like last time. He could already feel himself stir to life under his loose clothes and if Bill took off now, he would whip himself for all eternity.

Despite the crimson blush festering on his brother's cheeks, Bill nodded eagerly, turning around to lay down on his belly. His legs were close together, the tension in his whole body obvious from the way his shoulder blades were set closely, down to how that pretty little rear end was nothing but defined muscle tightly clenched together.

Bill lay with his head propped up on his folded arms, staring ahead silently but turned his head to look over his shoulder at Tom who sat on the back of his thighs, unabashedly staring at his twin's ass.

“I said it begins at my shoulders, silly...” Bill whispered, shrugging one shoulder in a vain attempt to distract his brother's attention.  
Just admiring the view, was all Tom mumbled before he scooted up higher, planting his hand on the mattress next to Bill's sides and began to read.

Bill could hear Tom's quiet mumbling as he read the little peace offering scrawled all over Bill's back, using his fingertips when he progressed lower to trace along the hieroglyphs, making Bill's entire back crawl in tiny goose bumps.

Tom scooted down closer, tracing random circles around his lower back, chuckling quietly to himself.  
“How fitting is it that you have my name written on your ass?” He purred in a low, seductive tone and Bill jerked in surprise when his brother pressed a lingering kiss to each cheek.  
Remembering the totally scandalized expression on the scrivener's face at this point, Bill smiled to himself but decided not to say anything.

Despite being naked and the slowly cooling evening air surrounding them he felt warmer than he had in ages. Tom's hands were so warm where they followed the contours of his body and the pillow casing under his head smelled exactly like his brother. That old familiar smell that was so heavy Bill felt himself melt from the inside out, every muscle turning liquid.

Tom's finger traced down an invisible line the back of his leg, huffing quietly in amusement at what was written down the length of both legs. The old urn story. This was actually the first time Bill apologized for giving his brother a black eye back then, even if it was just in writing...

Tom hummed under his breath, running his flat palms against the soles of Bill's feet and tugging on his toes.  
“Turn around for me again?” He asked, in a tone of voice Bill had never heard before. It was a whole lot softer and lower than usual and he felt his skin start to prickle as he willingly let himself be turned on his back. Tom still hovered over him on all fours, studying his face with a scrutiny that made Bill want to avert his face and draw his legs up again but he bit down the urge and levelled as calm a look as he could manage at his brother.

“Take off your top?” Bill tugged at the edge of his twin's billowing tunic. “It's a bit uncomfortable being the only one naked here...”  
At this request Tom actually blushed, sitting back, his mouth hanging slightly open as a puzzled look spread over his face. Eventually he fumbled with the hem of his shirt, tugging it off clumsily. Before he could discard it on the floor though, Bill reached for it, bunching up the shirt in front of his face and taking a deep breath, inhaling his brother's scent.

Tom cocked his head to one side, watching the whole thing, a slightly bewildered look on his face.  
“What? You smell really good...” Bill offered in way of an explanation, blushing all over again. “I just really...like your scent,” he added quietly after a moment.

At that Tom smiled leaning down to face him, so close Bill could feel the warmth of his brother's skin radiating against his face, wave after wave. Tom prodded their noses together and Bill's eyes slipped close almost on their own. When he lifted his head just a little their mouths met and Tom's breath stole across his own lips.

“If I kiss you now I'll never get to the end of that story,” Tom mumbled and Bill could feel his twin's lips move against his as he spoke.  
“It'd be a shame to let such beautiful handwriting go to waste, right?” Bill only managed a frustrated huff in reply and Tom sat up again, starting with the line of script across Bill's collar bones.

Bringing his twin's shirt back up to his face, Bill resigned himself to sniffing the garment, occasionally rubbing his cheek against the soft cloth while Tom took his sweet time reading. Down his chest, his legs, first the right one, then the left...

“Kiss me now?” Came the immediate question when Tom put his left leg back down on the mattress. Bill made a move to pull himself up into a sitting position but a stern look from Tom made him lie back down again.

“I'm still missing the thrilling conclusion of the story...” Tom teased through a grin so wide it was all sparkling teeth. Sitting back on his haunches at Bill's feet, his twin grabbed his right leg, almost draping it over his shoulder.  
Bill felt himself flush and started to squirm as he was exposed like that with his legs apart and he inconspicuously deposited his brother's shirt over his groin, while Tom was starting to read down the inside of his legs up to his thighs. If his brother noticed anything he decided not to comment on it.

“Into the night...” Tom looked up at him from where he was hunched over Bill, studying the writing on his skin. “That's a lovely poem...” He kissed his kneecap, brushing his fingers down the soft skin to where Bill had dumped the crumpled shirt, picking it up and letting it fall to the floor in one swift move.

“That's really nice...” Tom muttered as he traced a random pattern the scrivener had painted on Bill's hip, down the small grove of his groin muscle, before he bent down to follow the path his fingers had taken with his lips.  
Bill gasped, his hands flying down to his brother's head, fingers digging between the matted dreads. The heavy hair fell against his most private parts and Bill could feel himself stir up with interest while his brother kissed up the sharp line of his hipbone, Tom's hand pushing under his body, pressing against the small of his back, lifting him into the caresses.

Retracing his steps, the kisses going lower gradually, Tom licked down a path along the line were Bill's leg joined with his hip, his brother's hand brushing against his half hard cock and Bill mewled softly, jerking under the unexpected touch.  
He tugged at his brother's hair, softly at first, then almost yanking Tom's head up by a fistful of dreads.

Tom growled low in his throat, a sound that spiralled down Bill's spine like a tiny electric shock as he tugged his brother up to face him.

“Kiss. Now!” Bill demanded in a playfully teasing tone, wrapping his brother's dreads around his hand and pulling Tom down to him.  
Tom grinned down at him, the same slightly superior smile as usual, only this time there was something else in his eyes too; a warm, soft sparkle that hadn't been there before.

The moment Tom's lips pressed against his, Bill knew he was gone for the night. His entire body turned liquid under his twin's heavy warmth. It wasn't the excited, whirling arousal that made his brain spin in circles, making him dizzy but a gently creeping sensation that seeped into his bones, pooling in his belly and making everything so very heavy.

The kiss was slow and thorough, with Tom lapping at the backs of his teeth, sucking on his tongue, then his bottom lip before he pulled away again, an almost sleepy and content look on his face.  
“Mhmm,” Tom smacked his lips, kissing the corner of Bill's mouth, wandering from across his cheek to Bill's ear.  
“You taste even better than I imagined...” It was spoken so softly Bill had to concentrate to understand what his brother was saying. Tom nipped at his earlobe, blowing a soft breath into his ear and Bill squealed low in his throat, wriggling under his brother and wedging one hand between their bodies, frantically fumbling with the knot that held up Tom's loose pants.

The back of his hand brushed against his brother's hard-on and Tom hissed directly into his ear, pushing down against Bill's hand.  
After some more or less successful fumbles the knot finally came loose and Bill yanked the cloth off, already gritting his teeth in frustration.

Looking down between their bodies, Bill knew he was blushing wildly, the way his cheeks heated up, his ears starting to burn with a strange kind of embarrassment. It wasn't exactly like he had never seen anything like _that_ before but still, it was different.  
Tentatively he reached down, brushing the back of his hand against the hard column of flesh, feeling just the tiniest twitch when Tom pushed forward into his hand, drawing in an audible breath as he did.

Tom's neatly trimmed nails were scraping up the side of his thigh. It was less scratching than a steady pressure as his brother clawed at him. The gold leaf crinkled and came loose with a whispering sound as Tom's hand travelled upwards.  
Brushing non existent hair out of his face, touching him just for the sake of touching, tiny flitters of gold remained stuck to Bill's forehead and cheek; little sparkles, glittering in the faint light every time he moved.

“You're getting the gold stuff all over my bed, you know...” Tom mumbled, brushing his lips against his jawline, kissing down his throat.  
“Something to remember me by and...” Bill's breath got lodged in his throat, along with his voice when Tom's teeth opened against the vein in his neck, biting the skin there and the rest of the sentence stuttered out as a breathy moan.

“You know that earn stuff...that was the wrong way to say it,” Tom mumbled, face still buried somewhere in the crook of Bill's neck.  
Maybe he should have been put off by it but the way Tom's lips felt when they brushed against his skin, working their way down the side of his neck, across his left shoulder to his collarbone, made it hard to formulate any coherent thought, let alone be mad about something his twin had said a couple of days ago.

It felt like every tiny little cell in his body was vibrating, humming along to the cadence of Tom's warm breath as it ghosted across his skin, causing goose bumps to trickle down the length of his arms.

When he let his head loll to the side, his cheek came up against Tom's temple, the fine down at his brother's hairline tickling his lips. Tom smelled like sun and sand, warm and somehow heavy, like he pulled everything around him towards his center. Irresistible in a way that made excitement and nervousness swirl in Bill's stomach at the same time, sent his heart racing and made his palms grow sweaty where they lay against his brother's hair.

“I would have let you have the oasis either way...” Tom kissed down an invisible line on his chest, his fingers dancing against his side, tickling just in the slightest.  
“...but it was just too exciting to tease you.” He finished with a tiny peck right in the inlet of his navel and Bill jerked as his entire body tingled with electric chills.

Tom rubbed away the jitters, moving his flat palms over his belly before propping his head up on his hands and looking up at Bill, his lids lowered, a content, almost sleepy expression on his face.

“So if I get the oasis anyway, why am I still here, huh?” Bill asked, marvelling at the breathlessness of his own voice as it came out a hoarse whisper. As if on their own his fingers trailed down along the sharp lines of his brother's shoulders, up into his hair, fiddling with one slightly dissolving dread, rubbing the wiry hair between two fingers.

Tom smiled, a variation of that enigmatic expression he had had the other night when he had unfastened the pearls; he shrugged one shoulder, tracing one of the symbols on Bill's skin with the tip of his finger. When he spoke again, Bill could feel the hot breath washing over his skin, like wind almost.

“I don't know. You tell me...” Tom ducked his head to press a lingering kiss over his belly button, his tongue dipping in just briefly, licking him there before he pulled away again; there was a slightly mischievous sparkle in his eyes that sent Bill's guts rotating when he added, “maybe you really want to be here after all...”

Tom's hand vanished under a pillow next to Bill, pulling back out moments later and holding a faïence vial with a bottle shaped neck. In the dull light of the room, he could see a faintly amber coloured liquid swapping lazily around in the tiny vessel.  
Wriggling the vial in his hand, Tom pulled himself up and uncorked it, holding it out for Bill to smell. It was sweet, a heavy perfume that smelled vaguely reminiscent of coconut.

Tom put his finger over the opening of the bottle and tipped it over, a single drop of the oil crawling down the length of his fingers, before he gave the bottle to Bill to hold.  
“It's scented coconut oil...only the best for you,” Tom muttered, trailing his oily finger down over his hip, the juncture of his legs, down the inside of his thigh...

Bill drew in a big breath, inwardly bracing himself for what he knew would come next. Still when Tom's slicked fingers pushed up against the crease of his ass, he let out an embarrassingly loud gawking sound, half surprise, half discomfort.

“You never done this before, have you?” Tom asked, cocking his head, searching Bill's face. Bill could positively feel the colour rise into his cheeks, his entire body seemingly breaking into a sweat all over, making him shiver as it cooled on his skin again.

“I...uh...” He clenched up a fistful of sheets at his side, the gears in his brain churning as he tried to come up with an innocuous answer. He hadn't done it but he had somehow hoped he could fake his way through all of this.

“Have you?” Bill eventually managed, sticking out his lower lip in the best show of defiance he could manage besides his fluttering nerves but the slightly coy smile on Tom's face melted his protest almost instantly.  
He blushed, shaking his head just lightly. The expression on his brother's face changed, that sly smile splashing with just a hint of concern and quite a bit of pride.

“Oh really...” Tom mumbled, letting his fingertips march up the inside of his thigh. From where he lay sprawled on the mattress Bill could see just the tiniest blush creep over his brother's cheekbones in the dull light of the room.  
“That's an even nicer gift then, I guess.”

Bill drew in a surprised breath when Tom's fingers pushed up against his entrance again. It was a curious feeling, the way those slick fingers traced tiny circles against the tight ring of muscle; not exactly unpleasant but Bill just couldn't help blushing over the thought that his brother could see everything down there.

Tom grabbed his left knee, pushing his leg back against his body and Bill felt the blood in his cheeks creep up even higher, making it feel like his entire face was on fire. Now there really was _everything_ on display.

After what seemed hours of slow and hesitant touches the first finger finally pushed in and Bill drew in a surprised breath despite the fact that every muscle in his body was already tight with anticipation. Tom worked his way in slowly, his eyes wandering between where his hand was between Bill's legs and his face.

Bill chewed on the inside of his cheek as his brother slowly started to stretch him. It wasn't exactly unpleasant but certainly lacked the kind of awesomeness he had expected. If anything it was a bit too boring already so when Tom tentatively pushed up a third finger against his hole, Bill dipped his hips, rolling them down.

“Fuck me, now...”  
“You are _dirty_ ,” Tom chuckled, teasingly stroking his entrance. The oil was warm, slicking down the inside of his thighs already, undoubtedly staining the sheets. Three fingers pushed back into him again and Bill dipped down, rolling his hips against the welcome pressure and mewling in frustration.  
“Now, come on...” He gasped, tapping his brother's shoulder urgently.

The fingers pulled out with a horrible squishy sound and Bill, more on impulse than out of shame, pulled his knees together, drawing up his legs again as he watched Tom brush of some stray piece of clothing still laying on the bed before he poured some more of the oil in his palm.

With somewhat morbid interest, his nerves growing palpable yet once again, he watched as Tom slicked himself up, spreading the scented oil over his cock, lashes fluttering a little at the sensation of his own touch. This would never fit, no way, Bill thought as he backed up against the headboard just a little, his fingers fiddling nervously with the crumpled sheets. He was going to be skewered...

“Hey...” Something warm and slippery touched his toes, brushing the arc of his foot; Tom's fingers, covered in the coconut oil. Those same slick fingers closed around his ankle without preamble and yanked on his leg, making him slide down through the sheets, making him end up sprawled on the bed, his ass against Tom's knees as his brother loomed over him.

Tom scooted up against him, bending down just a little, his hand vanishing between their bodies and Bill felt something blunt press against his entrance. He tried to brace himself, letting out a long breath, trying to consciously relax. Still, it hurt when Tom pushed forward, breaching him for the first time. His heart beating in his chest so hard it felt like it was thumping against his ribcage with every beat, little circles of light dancing in his peripheral vision, his entire skin crawling with anticipation, Bill stared up into his brother's face, set tight with concentration.

Tom rocked against him, never pulling out far enough but it was still a stinging pain that gripped round Bill's entire mid section, making him tense up even more despite his best efforts to relax. Tom's hand gripped his hip experimentally pulling him back into a slightly harder thrust and a sharp pang whipped up Bill's spine, making him jerk and his eyes tear up in surprise and discomfort. He hissed through his teeth, blinking rapidly in an effort to prevent those imminent tears from rolling down his cheeks.

Too wrapped up to pay much attention to anything else, Bill hadn't noticed that Tom had stopped moving and was now towering above him. Tom pressed in further, Bill's legs pushing up further against his body and then he felt something. It was like someone had lit a fire deep in his belly, something that burned in a half pleasant, vaguely uncomfortable way.

“Oh! Fuck!” Bill gasped, twitching under his twin, almost squirming out from under him were it not for the weight of Tom's body holding him down. Every inch of his skin felt like it was on fire in a way that made him almost want to push Tom off him and get away it was bordering on unpleasant and confusing.

Tom leaned forward, sliding a sweaty hand down Bill's shoulder, cuping his cheek and capturing his lips in a slow and languid kiss. Bill felt himself melt from the inside out as Tom's tongue wound around his own, teasing just enough to leave Bill craving for more everytime he pulled back just a little. Tom's breath ghosting across his lips, warm and moist, Bill blinked up into his brother's face, delighting in the fuzzy, pleasure-drunk expression on his twin's face before he kissed him again, his fingers threading behind Tom's neck.

Turning Tom over was easier than he had anticipated. Willingly his brother rolled on his back, Tom's hands gripping his hips and holding him in place as they turned. Bill breathed in the languorous night air, feeling it cool off the sweat on his back as he wriggled in place on his brother's lap, feeling the welcome pressure in his belly spring up as he flexed his thigh muscles, making him gasp in unexpected pleasure. Slowly he began to rock back and forth, watching Tom's eyelids slip close, a content, far away smile splashing into his twin's face.

It sounded almost as if his brother was sobbing, those drawn up shoulders, his entire body tight and shaking with tension, those strangled up sighs. Bill's fingernails dug into his chest as he pushed himself up again, his thighs shaking under the weight of his own body and the strain as they clamped around Tom's waist.

Sweat started from his brother's chest, gathering in tiny beads, trickling down his chest to the flat plane of his belly; combined with the heat of his skin it started to dissolve the fat-shining ink, making the outlines of the letters blur and bleed into the fine pores of his twin's skin. Tom traced a finger round the edge of one of the symbols, trailing it down in a meandering line to Bill's belly button.

When he dipped his fingertip into the tiny well of Bill's navel, his brother squeaked, folding awkwardly in on himself in an attempt to thwart off the tickles. Spreading the faintly gleaming ink with his finger, Tom traced it in a circle around his brother's belly button, drawing meandering lines to all sides; when he was done, Bill looked down on himself to see a tiny sun haphazardly drawn around his middle.

Bill attempted to laugh but found himself almost too breathless and it came out as a high wheezing sigh as he rolled his hips again and the incredible pressure in his lower half crawled up another notch.  
It wasn't anything like he had ever felt before; he was itching in his own skin, hot and cold at the same time, arousal winding so tightly in his belly it ached. Every time he pushed up on his knees and sank down again, the ache seemed to lessen before it grew worse again, dug down deeper, making him shiver in anticipation.

Bill rolled his hips in a slow circle, feeling Tom's nails digging into his hips, urging him, lifting him up again. The soles of his feet were on fire and he was beyond caring about all those vaguely embarrassing sounds that spilled out of him on their own.

Tom's hands were warm and slick with sweat against his hips, like they were burning into his skin right there.  
Maybe he should have kept his eyes open, watch Tom under him, get an impression of the face that came with all those wispy soft sound but it seemed like he just couldn't keep his eyes open. He only ever saw Tom's face, flushed and glowing, rimmed in the dark vignette of his own fluttering lashes; those short moments before his eyes slipped close again and he stuttered out another breath.

Suddenly those warm shadows moved from his hips to the small of his back, then forward again, brushing flat palms over his belly, before they moved down to between his legs.  
Bill choked on a breath when Tom's hand closed around his cock, dragging up slowly just with the movement of Bill in his lap.

He started to chew on the inside of his cheek as Tom's pace picked up, becoming faster than his shaky rocking and bobbing in his twin's lap; he could taste the coppery taste of his own blood when he bit down hard on his cheek, surprised by a tiny twist of Tom's wrist on the tip of his cock.  
Peeking down, his vision blurry and hazy, he could just about see Tom's hand, a blur of motion down between his legs.

It was like nothing he had ever felt before. A whirl of strange heat spiralling in his middle, boring down between his leg and he gasped, clenching up around Tom. It all swapped over so suddenly, everything that had been brewing in him, that it felt like a wave crashing over him out of nowhere, smothering him so completely, his vision went black for a few moments.

Somewhere far off he vaguely felt Tom buck up against him, a low groan ringing through his ears as he shivered through his orgasm. Tom's hand threaded around the nape of his neck, pulling him down, flush against his chest and he melted on top of his brother in a boneless, panting heap.

With a soft sigh Bill slid off him. The cotton sheets whispered and dragged against each other as Bill stretched out next to him, all long limbs and deep purring sounds. Bill yawned softly, smacking his lips before he rolled on his side again, draping himself delicately all over Tom's left side.

He couldn't help but smile at the expression on his twin's face; woozily, satisfied, a little tired and somehow strangely feline in a way.  
Bill squinted at him through lowered lids, a bashful smile flickering over his face before he laid his head down on Tom's chest. For the longest time the only sounds were the faint howling of the wind outside and Bill's occasional wispy sighs.

“It’s really big, you know?” Bill eventually muttered, his arm winding tighter around Tom's waist as he snuggled up even closer.

“So I’ve been told time and time again...” Tom smirked, lightly tugging at a strand of Bill's utterly frazzled hair.  
“Not that...” Bill smacked his twin in the arm, before he continued in a hectic mumble and Tom thought he could feel his brother's cheek grow hot against his chest, “the pyramid, I mean. My pyramid.” Bill traced a fading scar on his brother’s chest.  
“It could be ours, you know...”

“Your grave, my oasis, huh?” Tom hazarded, burying his fingers deep in the silky mop of hair, pressing them against Bill's scalp.  
“Mhmm, because there’s no one else I’d rather spend eternity with,” Bill mumbled and Tom felt a little kiss as it was pressed right above his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at [ParabooBizarre @ Livejournal.com](http://paraboobizarre.livejournal.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [ParabooBizarre @ Livejournal.com](http://paraboobizarre.livejournal.com/)


End file.
